As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in determining an optimal traffic distribution across various sub-systems of a wireless network. For instance, a network may be configured to include various types of access nodes that use multiple frequency bands and have different coverage areas. Wireless devices with different access capabilities and usage requirements result in sub-optimal traffic patterns for different access nodes. This problem is further compounded when the radio access networks are built and deployed in phases, and as new frequency bands are gradually introduced into the network. Current methods for load balancing between frequency bands are inefficient, particularly as wireless devices with varying capabilities are released into the market on an ongoing basis.